Like a Rose
"Like a Rose" is a song by British-Norwegian boy band A1, released as the fourth single from their debut album, Here We Come. The single was released in February 2000, peaking at #6 on the UK Singles Chart. The single was the final official single from the album; however, a follow-up promo single, "If Only", was released exclusively on 12" vinyl. Tracklisting ; UK CD1 # "Like a Rose" (Valentines Mix) - 4:12 # "If Only" (Almighty Club Mix) - 7:39 # "Everytime" (Instrumental) - 4:31 ;UK CD2 # "Like a Rose" (Heart Mix) - 4:15 # "Talkin' Bout a Revolution" (Live) - 3:10 # "A1 Medley" - 2:39 ; UK cassette # "Like a Rose" (Valentines Mix) - 4:12 # "A1 Medley" - 2:39 ; UK promotional single # "Like a Rose" (Valentines Radio Edit) - 3:54 Lyrics thumb|300px|right|The official music video And as I look into your eyes I see an angel in disguise Sent from God above for me to love To hold and idolize And as I hold your body near I'll see this month through to a year And then forever on till life is gone I'll keep your loving near And now I've finally found my way To lead me down this lonely road All I have to do is follow you To lighten off my load You treat me like a rose You give me room to grow You shone the light of love on me And gave me air so I can breathe You open doors that close In a world where anything goes You give me strength so I stand tall Just like a rose And when I feel like hope is gone You give me strength to carry on Each time I look at you there's something new To keep our loving strong I hear you whisper in my ear All of the words I long to hear Of how you'll always be here next to me To wipe away my tears And now I've finally found my way To lead me down this lonely road All I have to do is follow you To lighten off my load You treat me like a rose You give me room to grow You shone the light of love on me And gave me air so I can breathe You open doors that close In a world where anything goes You give me strength so I stand tall Just like a rose And though the seasons change Our love remains the same You face the thunder When the sunshine turns to rain Just like a rose You treat me like a rose You give me room to grow You shone the light of love on me And gave me air so I can breathe You open doors that close In a world where anything goes You give me strength so I stand tall Just like a rose You give me strength so I stand tall Within this bed of earth Just like a rose Charts Category:2000 singles Category:1999 songs Category:A1 songs